tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saxton Hale Saga
The Saxton Hale Saga is a YouTube video series created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. Overview The Saxton Hale Saga tells the story of a Saxton Hale clone going on a rampage after breaking out of the precious Saxxy. CyborScout and Drunk Monk must find the way to stop him before he finishes off every Freak he meets. Plot Episode 1 - Something's not right Cyborneer’s busy at his base while the gang are resting. The Saxxy has been giving off excess energy and there doesn’t seem to be a way to fix it. After fruitlessly trying to whack it with the wrench, the Saxxy finally gives out and shines a blinding flash of Australium; this reveals the imposing figure of Saxton Hale, owner of Mann Co. The Cybors quickly realice he is not the real, human Hale after the three are quickly bested in combat; the Hale lookalike leaves them to wonder what to do. Episode 2 The Cybors quickly get to work and look for Saxton Hale for an explanation. When they find the CEO cowering in fear, he explains to them that the being within the Saxxy was a clone made of pure Australium that was created to protect him after the rise of Freaks challenged his safety. Unfortunately, the clone turned out destructive and unreliable. Hale foresaw this and designed the Saxxy itself to trap the clone within. He then hid the Saxxy in a place nobody would ever find it, save for one curious Engineer: Cyborneer himself. Meanwhile, CyborSniper and CyborDemo find and fight a bunch of Soldier Drones carrying Australium, but are in turn quickly defeated by the untimely arrival of the Hale clone, who tosses a train on them. Hale leaves after believing they’re dead. Episode 3 - Cybormedic Returns After being imprisoned by the HECU after his defeat in the Kong King district, Cybormedic had his chance to break free after a diversion caused by Robosol and Tella. Returning to his lab at Coldfront, he finds it full of HECU soldiers trying to find him. Cybormedic finds some Australium and dashes madly toward it to empower himself with, but even after CyborPyro makes a distraction, he is shot down by an officer. He is handcuffed and ready to be brought back to the Correctional Facility, but the Australium Hale clone barges in and murders everyone nearby. He attempts to strangle Cybormedic, but this only succeeds in the medic restoring his lost power after coming in contact with him, since he is pure Australium. The sudden restoration changes Cybormedic’s appearance and manages to do the same with Cyborpyro. Both manage to deter the Hale clone from inquiring much further. Cybormedic, with his Australium supply back, resumes his activities. Episode 4 - Unexpected Encounters On her way to warn Drunk Monk, CyborScout stumbles upon Soldier Drones. Cyborspy and CyborSoldier attempt to defeat her, but the intervention of the HECU stalls the opposition long enough for Soldine and a few Troopers arrive, who quickly subdue Cyborspy’s forces as he cloaks and ambushes Cyborscout and holds her with his kunai to her neck. However, this ambush doesn’t last as Australium Saxton drops by, distracting Spy long enough for her to clone herself away from his reach. Cyborspy cloaks away as Soldine and the Hale clone fight fiercely but during an opening, Cyborspy installs his brainwashing machine he uses on his drones in hopes to gain Soldine to his control. This fails as his Power Boosts extends his own backpack, knocking Spy out of commission and allowing him to overpower Hale clone until Australium Saxton power boosts of its own, which allows him tu survive a Thunder Punch (a feat only Doppelganger has done before) before knocking him away. Gloating he won, the Hale clone leaps away, prompting the not entirely defeated Soldine to call him a coward. Episode 5 - In Search of Help Cyborscout reaches the Teufort Hospital where she meets with Drunk Monk, embracing him and explaining all about the Hale clone. She proposes finding CyborSniper to help the other Cybors stop him, and he begrudgingly accepts. They meet him at his base and only after a brief scuffle they decide to cooperate. CyborSniper points out that his Dark Australium acts as antimatter to regular Australium and it can be used to stop the Australium Saxton. A GRY Soldier Robot suddenly barges in and is quickly shot down, but upon further examination this robot turns out to be Tella in disguise. The questioning of her identity is quickly cut short as she begins attacking. She holds the upper hand in battle until the three begin simultaneous attacks from different angles. Finally, Cyborsniper’s long range attack makes Tella abandon the fight. The three of them then proceed on their search of the Hale clone, dark Australium in hand. List of Episodes * The Saxton hale Saga: Something's not right * The Saxton hale saga: Episode 2 * The Saxton Hale Saga: Cybormedic returns * The Saxton Hale Saga: Unexpected encounters * The Saxton Hale Saga: In search of Help Category:YouTube videos